


Sway with me

by killing_kurare



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypnotizing rhythms and a dancer that drive him crazy, leave him wanting more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway with me

  
**Challenge** : [Comicdrabbles](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) #116 - Sway  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)**100_women** \- sight  
**Song:** Michael Bublé - Sway with me

 

 

He takes another sip of his drink, feeling the alcohol in his body. His thoughts are already swimming, and the unreal lights, the music, the sound of people enjoying themselves make his vision blur.  
Remy sighs and turns his head just as another song comes up, an enchanting rhythm that makes him even dizzier.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway_

He smiles and looks to the dancefloor, takes in the couples that choose the song to dance even tighter, their hips swaying, moving, rubbing against each other.  
  
_When we dance you have a way with me_  
_Stay with me, sway with me_

Then suddenly there is someone that dances all alone, ignores all the others around her, and he can’t take his eyes off her. The lights don’t bother him anymore, the alcohol loses its effect on him as his gaze is steady again and he watches her moving to the music.  
  
_Other dancers may be on the floor_  
_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

Remy chuckles and shakes his head lightly, puts down the glass he wasn’t aware of still holding and gets up, walks toward the lady that knows how to get and keep his attention.  
He reaches out and gets a hold of her gloved hand, but she doesn’t stop, simply opens her eyes, looks at him and smiles a playful, seductive smile, like she always does.

_Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now, give me more_

Their bodies are as close as they can get as they dance, and both know this is all they can ever have.  
“You really are a rogue,” he breathes against her hair, wants nothing more than to feel her skin, aware of how forbidden it is, what it would cost him …  
“Careful, sugar, or I’ll steal more than you’re willing to give,” she answers and dances out of his reach, still moving to that damn rhythm that clouds his senses more than he wants to admit, leaving them both alone in this ocean of couples that can revel in their caresses, never knowing how truly lucky they really are.  
Remy curses them all as he returns to his seat at the bar, ordering another drink.

 _Make me thrill as only you know how_  
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

 


End file.
